


The Opposite of Alone

by safarikalamari



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Falling In Love, First Meetings, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Realistic? IDK Her, Rough Sex, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: Geralt's looking for company. Not a companion.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 295





	The Opposite of Alone

As much as Geralt didn’t like to admit it, he was lonely.

Roach was fine company, but there was something else missing. Something Geralt didn’t wish to think about. After all, emotions and connections got in the way of his work. It was tedious, filled with unnecessary games. Nothing more than fairy stories and certainly not meant for one like him. If he wanted to live to see another day, Geralt would rather go without than take the risk of distraction.

Yet, he lingered at the back of inns, watched happy friends from the stables, endearing couples pass by, and his soul stirred. 

He didn’t need a companion, but he wanted company, so he found his way to the nearest whorehouse, a bleakness filling every inch of him. It wouldn’t be much, but it would satiate the unwanted feelings for now. At least, Geralt hoped as much. He had rotten luck with houses like these, often being thrown out on the spot or to be in a room with someone who reeked of loathing. Why he kept trying was now beyond him and he did his best to not give a damn.

To his relief, he was able to step in without trouble and he made his way over to the owner of the establishment as she sat at her rotting wooden stand. She glanced up from her book and her quill went down quickly as she eyed Geralt with the slightest of unease. However, once Geralt put down his coin, she straightened up, her professionalism coming forth at last.

“What’ll you have?” the madame asked.

“Whoever will have me.” Geralt steeled himself as the madame quirked an eyebrow. Her silence was taking too long and Geralt’s patience had thinned out long ago.

“I think I’ve got one,” the madame finally motioned, leading Geralt up a set of stairs. 

The hallway was long, doors upon doors with an assortment of noises coming from each one. Geralt did his best to not pay attention, to distract himself from his own desire. He nearly sighed a breath of relief when an open door was presented to him and he gave a nod to the madame as she closed the door, leaving him with whoever his escort was for the evening. 

“Oh, a witcher,” a voice breathed. 

Geralt turned to the corner of the room. Beyond the bed that lay in the center, there was a small dressing table filled with piles of objects Geralt didn’t care to recognize. It was the man staring at him that captivated his attention. Warm brown hair stood out against the stark contrast of the makeup the man had covered his face in. Dark eyeshadow circled his eyes while bright red painted his lips. 

“I suppose you caught me at a busy time,” the man grinned, setting his makeup to the side. “Just experimenting. But you don’t seem to mind.”

As he stood, Geralt’s desire grew even more to see a white robe draped on the man’s body, revealing a corset along with stockings and revealing undergarments to match.

“You can call me Dandelion,” the man continued on as he approached Geralt. He carelessly placed his arms around Geralt’s neck, mindful of the swords but nothing else. “Is Witcher alright for you?”

Geralt gave a singular nod, his hands already finding their place on Dandelion’s hips. The grin on Dandelion’s face grew even more, if that was possible, before he placed a soft kiss on Geralt’s neck. 

“What would you like first?”

“Anything. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

A delighted sigh came from Dandelion and he pulled back to look at Geralt. “I didn’t know witchers could be so considerate.”

Geralt grunted. “Some less than others.”

Dandelion laughed then and set to work helping Geralt out of his armor. Geralt could feel Dandelion’s racing heart, his growing lust amongst the lingering touches, the lips that graced Geralt’s exposed skin. It was a pleasant haze as Geralt reached out, letting himself explore that which was Dandelion. 

He traced his hands down Dandelion’s face, his heart clenching as Dandelion’s eyes fluttered shut. Geralt almost thought to kiss him, but rules were rules so he chose instead to brush his lips at the crook of Dandelin’s neck. Anticipation filled Geralt as Dandelion shivered, his hands trailing down along the cinched waist, the soft fabric that covered Dandelion’s lower regions. 

There was a tug at his shirt and Geralt was quick to rid himself of it, slowly backing Dandelion towards the bed as his hunger grew. Much to his surprise, Dandelion licked his lips, an eagerness shining in his eyes. It was unusual, Geralt being used to fear or reluctance. Yet, Dandelion seemed to welcome this and, dare Geralt even think it, love the idea of bedding a witcher. 

The two fell onto the bed, Geralt bracing himself above Dandelion as he gauged the blissful expression that stared back at him. 

“You don’t need to go so slow, Witcher. I am a professional after all,” Dandelion teased, his hand reaching up to tug at Geralt’s hair. 

With a growl, Geralt all but tore off Dandelion’s undergarments, leaving him still in the corset and stockings but nothing more. He was quick to rid himself of his own trousers before pushing Dandelion’s legs up, ready to prepare him. Except, Dandelion was true to his word, his hole already being stretched by a plug. Unable to help himself, Geralt moved the plug around, watching as Dandelion moaned and writhed in pleasure. Upon hitting a particular spot, Dandelion arched off the bed, his mouth open in a silent gasp. 

“Again, Witcher, again,” Dandelion pleaded, his hands twisting in the sheets. 

Placing a gentle kiss to Dandelion’s neck, Geralt thrust the plug a few more times before his own need grew impatient. The plug came out with a small pop and it was quickly exchanged by Dandelion in favor of oil. As Geralt poured the oil on himself, Dandelion had taken to whispering curses, pleas for more. The corner of Geralt’s mouth twitched and he pulled Dandelion closer to him, ankles braced on his shoulders. 

“Beg, Dandelion, let me hear your cries.”

With a sob, Dandelion raised his voice, head thrown back as Geralt began to push in. “Please, gods above, give it to me, I need it all, Witcher.”

Geralt thrust to the hilt, their moans filling the room, and Dandelion scrambled to grab onto some part of Geralt. Animalistic urges were crawling forth, but Geralt tried to keep them at bay. For once, there was someone who truly wanted him, who only smelled of lust with nothing hidden underneath it all. To see Dandelion gazing at him in such a way that eternal lovers might, Geralt couldn’t help but savor this moment. 

“Are you just going to stare at me?” Dandelion quipped, a smile on his face. “Not that I mind, but when one is filled to the brim with a witcher, they tend to want it all. I should hope.”

Geralt let a small grin grace his face then before he pulled his cock back, ready to slam in again as Dandelion wiggled beneath him. The pace was slow, almost caring, but the roughness of Geralt’s hips brought them back to what this was supposed to be. 

With Dandelion’s moans carrying him on, Geralt’s thrusts sped up, now hitting Dandelion’s prostate with certainty as the tightness in their bodies grew. 

“Please, please,” Dandelion begged, one of his hands pumping his cock as Geralt continued to drive into him. 

Geralt brushed Dandelion’s hand away, replacing it with his own, his desire overflowing as Dandelion arched into the combinations of pleasure. It took no more than a few thrusts before Dandelion succumbed to his orgasm, white strips coating his corset as he let out a heavy groan.

“Come inside me, Witcher,” Dandelion panted, moving his hips with Geralt. 

Not needing to be told twice, Geralt let his own climax follow shortly after, gritting his teeth as he spilled into Dandelion. He had forgotten how good it could feel, how freeing when the other person let themselves be exposed as much as Geralt himself. Dandelion’s gasps did not fall on deaf ears and when Geralt opened his eyes, he almost shied away at the loving gaze that greeted him. 

He pulled out of Dandelion, stepping off of the bed, but Dandelion was quick to grab hold of his arm. 

“No, please, stay awhile. I’m sure you’ve paid enough anyway.” 

A battle raged within Geralt. Pleading eyes were staring up at him while a darker part of himself told him to run. It was only when Dandelion began to pull away that Geralt’s decision was made and he laid down on the bed, allowing Dandelion to clean him. 

“You aren’t afraid,” Geralt stated plainly, watching as Dandelion wiped himself down and threw a fresh blanket onto the bed. 

“Why should I be?” 

It was such a simple question, but the weight of the world stood on those very words. Geralt wasn’t sure how to answer at first, how to not sound like a vicious brute. 

Dandelion sighed as he worked himself out of his corset and stockings before he laid back down besides Geralt, hand tracing on his chest. “I’m not one to make assumptions. We all come from some hideous past, I’m sure, but that doesn’t define who we are.” 

As poignant as those words were, Geralt still didn’t understand Dandelion’s trust. He wanted to think Dandelion hadn’t seen the horrors of the world, but they were both in a whorehouse at this moment and that said enough.

“I want to leave this life, I really do,” Dandelion started, sliding closer to Geralt until they were a mess of tangled limbs. “I want to see the world and what’s out there for me. If money wasn’t an issue, I’d be gone. Well, that and a few other things.”

Geralt held Dandelion, tracing his fingers along the soft skin. Sadness lingered in the air and Geralt wished to snatch it up, to make it so Dandelion never had to feel pain again. 

“Would you travel with a witcher?” He wasn’t sure where this came from, why the sudden attachment, but Dandelion’s shocked face held answers Geralt couldn’t even imagine. 

“You would have me? But the madame, there’s too much that I–”

“–I’ll make her an offer she can’t refuse,” Geralt cut in, his affirmations growing by the second. 

He would have Dandelion for as long as Dandelion would have him. Just to hear that question, to know that Dandelion looked upon him as something more steadily tore down the walls around Geralt’s soul. He had found the one person who didn’t see him as a monster and he wasn’t going to let that slip through his fingers. 

When he saw the tears in Dandelion’s eyes, Geralt panicked, thinking he had said the wrong thing. Until Dandelion pulled Geralt into a tight hug. 

“Thank you for coming here, thank you for lying in my bed, I’m yours, Witcher, I’m yours,” Dandelion breathed.

A warmth spread through Geralt’s body as he embraced Dandelion, a wish that he had only come sooner to meet this wonderful man. 

“Not that I’ll use you for money,” Dandelion lifted his head, wiping at his face. “I’ll work. I can do much more than this, I assure you. I promise I’ll be a good companion.”

Geralt didn’t need promises or assurance, but he graciously accepted it all the same. He had no doubts that Dandelion was headstrong, hard-working. All he needed was that one hurdle to be overcome and then he could be free. 

Perhaps they both could and as Dandelion jumped into already planning their new life together, Geralt, for the first time in years, felt at peace.

* * *

It was mid-morning when Geralt showed up at the house, Roach in tow. She nudged him impatiently, ready to be on the road, but Geralt had unfinished business. 

“You’ll like him,” Geralt reassured her, but with one ear cocked back, Geralt knew she wasn’t convinced. 

With a heavy breath, Geralt marched into the house, ready to meet any resistance that would come his way. 

“Back again?” The madame stared at Geralt skeptically. “Dandelion has other clients you know.”

“What is his debt to you?” Geralt jumped to the chase and stood tall, hoping some of his intimidating looks leant him a hand.

The madame stared at Geralt, amused but nothing more. “You can’t afford it.”

“I’m sure I can.”

“Do you even understand how things work here?” The madame leaned on one arm. “How much money Dandelion brings in?”

Geralt clenched his fists, his patience leaving him. “I would make a reasonable trade.”

The madame laughed then, cynical, yet no malice seemed to trail after. “I suppose you’ll steal him even if I say no. Take out your coin, Witcher. Let me see what you have.”

Besides the stash he had hidden on Roach, Geralt pulled out his full bag of coin, placing it on the counter in front of him. The madame opened the bag, her hand reaching in to test the weight, what coins she could count. It was taking too long, but Geralt held his stance. 

“Dandelion,” the madame called. 

As if he was waiting at the top of the stairs, Dandelion came rushing down, already dressed with his belongings. The madame gave him a short glare but once he was at Geralt’s side, it seemed all anger faded away. 

“I suppose if any of us were to get out, it was going to be you.”

Dandelion gave a nod, but his goodbyes were quick as Geralt took his hand and led him out of the building. Choruses of farewells followed, an assortment of men and women leaning out the windows of the house and waving to him. 

Geralt hid his amusement behind a frown and instead chose to look over Dandelion’s belongings. There were two bags slung to his back, but Geralt couldn’t help quirk his eyebrow at the choices. 

“A lute?” he let slip from his mouth and stared ahead when Dandelion whipped his head towards him. 

“Always had dreams of becoming a bard. The house took most of my time, but I’ve composed a few things, would you like to hear them?”

Geralt nodded, the beat of his heart quickening at Dandelion’s bright smile, which was interrupted by Roach letting out a rather loud huff. Geralt glared at her, but Dandelion merely chuckled, reaching out to pet her neck. Geralt thought to warn him, however, to his surprise, Roach let the strange, new man touch her. 

“There’s a good girl,” Dandelion soothed as Geralt kept an eye on her flickering ears. “I’m Jaskier.”

“Jaskier?” Geralt cut in, watching as Dandelion’s shoulders hunched up. 

“Um, yes. Jaskier is my….well, the name I prefer at the very least. I’ve had many, as you can well imagine. Not that I don’t mind Dandelion of course, but when I am just me…” Dandelion trailed off, one hand nervously plucking at the strings of his lute. 

“All right. Jaskier,” Geralt nodded, not wanting to press Dandelion–now Jaskier–any further than was comfortable. 

“Of course,” Jaskier grinned, “You can always call me Dandelion when we’re in bed.” 

Geralt quirked an eyebrow at this, causing Jaskier to throw his head back in joyful laughter. As he calmed down, Jaskier jumped into a few lively chords, small hops to his steps. 

“And you, dear Witcher, is that all I should know you by?”

Geralt smirked, almost tempted to let it be just so. “Geralt.” 

“Geralt,” Jaskier repeated and Geralt could see the thoughts dancing behind his eyes. “Nothing rhymes with that. I suppose I’ll have to find more creative ways to sing about you.” 

“I suppose you shall.” 

The two exchanged a stare that neither wanted to break from but Jaskier was first as he began to sing. Moving Roach closer to Jaskier, Geralt ran his fingers through Jaskier’s hair if only to see those eyes look back up at him again. When they did, Geralt could feel the changes of the wind, the future that was set before them. 

It wasn’t going to be perfect, that much was certain, but he was going to try. Gods above was he going to try, safe with the knowledge that he and Jaskier would have each other to face what was down that road.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm here for a good time not an accurate time


End file.
